Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Convicted-of-the-Saucy
Summary: Chapter 17 up!Snape gets beaten up!Eloping, well not really!Luna's House! A near death experience!Where Luna and Harry ran off to! Read it for this to make sense.
1. Summers Start

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

Disclaimer for the Whole Story: If I own Harry Potter I'd be more worried about stalkers than fan fiction.

By: Me

Ships: HL, RHr, NG, DC

A.N I am hoping to get this story finished before the 16th of July but it's not likely.

I will beg you to go easy on me, for it's only my 1st fic.

On with the show………………………………..

Privet Drive was the most normal place that one could live, or so it was thought. Almost fifteen years ago that changed when a boy exactly one year and three months old. Now I know what you're thinking, how can a child change a neighbourhood? Well his child was Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived famous to the wizarding world for his defeat of Lord Voldemort on Halloween night fifteen years previous.

Lord Voldemort is like Sadam Hussein in the wizarding word, lethal and nuclear. Now you might notice that I said 'is' not 'was' and that's because he rose again and Harry Potter was the soul witness. Just one month ago Harry lost, what he thinks was, 'the only father figure in his life'.

His godfather Sirius Black, innocent thought guilty escaped a wizard prison and came to Harry's school to protect him and this June risked his life to save Harry in the process getting him killed. Harry had blamed himself, but a little easier after his talk with Luna Lovegood. Luna was a fifth year Ravenclaw and they had met on the train to Hogwarts last September, she was also one of Ginny's friends. Ginny was Ron Weasley's little sister and Ron was one of Harry's best friends. The other was Hermione Granger. They were both in Harry's year and house at school.

After the train ride home, to Kings Cross Station, 'Mad Eye' Moody, an Auror and Arthur Weasley, father of; Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill, had a chat about Harry's well being at Privet Drive. Since that little chat or rather threat the Dursleys had been a lot nicer, even if it was reluctantly.

Harry had gotten clothes that actually fitted him, rather than Dudley's old hand-me-downs and he had gotten new trainers. They had even started letting him off with chores and piling them on Dudley. Harry had gotten all of his homework done in the space of a week and now all he had to keep his mind off Sirius, was reading. He was learning more and more as he read on and on.

Sometimes he thought about things that had happened, like; his date with Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw a year ahead of Harry, but after their date last year he found hat there is more to a person than personal appearance, this made Harry think of Luna, she wasn't overly pretty or sporty but she was a loyal friend and very smart. She also had similar experiences to Harry. Then he started to question why he had gone out with Cho.

Harry stared out his window at the raindrops on the pane coming together and making their way down the foggy glass. They all seemed to be pairing off, everything and everyone but him.

Ron and Hermione, though too stubborn to realise it had a thing for each other. Ginny and Neville had been going out for two weeks and had owled Harry to tell him. Harry had not noticed but Hedwig was tapping on the window for quite some now. Opening the window he let out a sigh, more letters from the order wanting to know how he was doing. Every reply was the same; All is fine here. Sweet, short and to the point. He undid the letters from Hedwig's leg and she hooted, perched herself on her cage and had a drink.

Harry opened the envelope and three pieces of parchment fell out other than the usual one. One was the standard letter; hello, how are you? Are you eating? How are you coping? The second letter was his Ordinary Wizarding Level results:

Dear Mr. Potter,

The following are your exam results from your fifth year at Hogwarts,

TransfigurationEE

PotionsO

CharmsO

Defense Against the Dark ArtsO+ (Highest on Record)

History of MagicA

DivinationT

Care of Magical CreaturesO

Congratulations on your results,

Yours sincerely,

Madam Hopkins.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes! He could be an Auror! After celebrating he took a look at his last letter, it was from Luna.

Dear Harry,

Hello, this is Luna. I just thought I'd write to you and say hello and to tell you something I found out. A you've probably guessed I'm staying at the 'Bird Watcher's Club' and why you may ask? Because Daddy has been taken by Tom (better call him a name he hates) and I have no where else to go.

Now for what I found out: apparently you are coming over next week and when you do I can tell you what else I found out while no one noticed me in the kitchen. You might not notice me when you arrive as Ginny and Hermione have given me what they a 'makeover' and the results were surprising. Also if you want we can talk about things but its okay if you don't want to.

I can't wait to see you!

See you soon,

Hugs,

Luna.

So, she couldn't wait to see him? Well he couldn't wait to see what Ginny and Hermione had done to her. He hoped it was for the better. Harry got into his nightclothes and crept under his covers and within minutes he was emerged in the first good nights sleep since what seemed forever.

A.N well what do you think?

Read and Review, Read and Review, Read and Review, Read and Review

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeee!


	2. Spinners End

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

Ok so here goes, I'm gonna try to make this longer than the first chappie.

Chapter 2

………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was awoken by his aunt calling him for breakfast. Well at least he didn't have to cook but did she really have to wake him from such a nice dream?

He was dreaming his parents were alive and so was Sirius and they all lived at Godric's Hollow; all his friends were there as well. His parents kept congratulating him and beside him Luna was smiling up at him and it wasn't a dreamy smile, this was genuine.

As Harry made his way down the stairs he snapped back into reality, of course Luna didn't like him. The smell of bacon and eggs reached his nostrils and his firmly toned stomach gave a grumble. When he got to the threshold of the kitchen door he heard the faint commentary of the wrestling channel. He sat at the table eating his breakfast when the telephone rang.

Harry walked back out to the hall and answered. 'Hello?' 'Hello is Harry Potter there?' came a female voice from the other end.

'Speaking' said Harry.

'Hi Harry, its Luna, Luna Lovegood' she said.

'Hi Luna, what's up?' questioned Harry.

'Nothing much, I'm just calling to tell you that some of us are coming later to collect you and we'll be going on brooms' stated Luna.

'Are we going to the _Club?_' he asked

'No Harry we're going to Moony's house. I can't discuss details now, I can only tell you to be ready at seven o'clock and be ready.'

'Hand on, what about my Quidditch ban? I'll be chucked in Azkaban if I get on a broom!' said Harry.

'Oh that, well we got that lifted so your allowed but just make sure you know its us ask us something only we'd know, just in case and we'll bring your broom but Tonks wants to know if she can have a go coming over.' Queried Luna.

'Yeah, she can.' He heard distinct thanks from Tonks and then added 'you know Luna, you sounded very like moody a minute ago, constant vigilance!' Luna giggled. 'Well Harry, I have to go. See you soon' 'Yeah, see you later! Bye' 'Bye' and she was gone.

So he was leaving at seven, he checked his watch. Just nine hours to go. He wondered why they weren't going to Grimmauld Place. Well whatever the answer he would figure it out later, right now he was going to have breakfast.

During breakfast Harry told his surrogate family he was leaving for the rest of the summer and would need the rest of the day to pack. When finished he cleared his plate and proceeded up the stairs to start packing. When he reached his room there was parcels and letters on his bed and four owls perched by Hedwig, who was reluctantly sharing her owl treats and water. The letters were from Hermione, Ron, the twins, Moony and Dumbledore. He read Ron's letter first;

Harry,

How are you? It's been crazy here for the last few days. Hermy and Ginny were locked in their room with Loony Luna and when they came down they had a completely different girl, but it was still Luna. Anyway she says she has something important to tell us and she can't say what till you're here, I still think she's a bit odd but a bloody brilliant chess player and she sure knows her Quidditch!

Well, we hope to see you soon!

Ron

Harry laughed and wondered whether Hermione knew that Ron was using Grawps name for her. He went to Hermy's letter;

Harry,

Are you okay? Are you eating properly? Are the Dursleys being nice? Are they feeding you? Oh, Harry we all miss him! Don't you dare blame yourself! Onto a lighter note, Ginny and I completely transformed Luna! Ron's jaw practically dropped to the ground when he saw her and she beat him at chess! I know I had my doubts about her but I was completely wrong. We all hope you're coping alright!

See you soon,

Hermione.

You've got to hand it to Hermione she was really concerned about Harry's welfare! To the twin's letter.

Harry,

How've you been? Business is booming and thanks to you we have no exams to worry about! Well we will be seeing you later and we will be accompanied by a very beautiful new member of our club. We know its short but we had nothing else to do.

Hope you get to read this on top of all you fan mail.

Pranksters in crime,

Fred and George Weasley,

WWW,

Diagon Alley.

Harry was surprised at how forward they were in the letter, but then they were never ones for manners. He picked up Moony's letter.

Harry,

I know this is the first time I've written to you, but I just wanted to know how you're coping. Serena's daughter is a great help! She cooks and cleans and Harry her meals are delicious. Now that I think of it she's a month younger than you! She's coming later I'm sure someone mentioned it in their letter and that you're coming to my place. I know it's the full moon tonight and Serena's daughter will be staying with you and you will be going back to the club tomorrow.

See you later,

Moony.

Who was Serena's daughter? And how come Harry had never heard of her? Surely she must be at Hogwarts and Moony had said she was a month younger than him and that would mean she would be in Harry's year! He pushed his thoughts aside and progressed with the last letter.

Harry,

I know we had our differences in June but I am asking you to forgive an old man's mistake. I should have told you right from the start but I kept treating you like the child I saw you as almost fifteen years ago. So now as soon as I know something I will make sure you're not left in the dark like before. Yesterday while at our little club a certain Ravenclaw was looking through her mothers possessions the were left to her when she came across a diary, in it was a prophecy made by her mother heard by yours, when you get here or if Miss.L would like to tell you while at Lupin's, either way you will know in hope to prevent an outcome like last year.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

A.K.A Candyman.

He chuckled at Dumbledore's nickname, probably thought up by Fred and George. Miss.L was probably Luna and Harry's mother heard her mother make a prophecy? That on its own was interesting. Maybe they were friends.

After packing, Harry checked his watch, it was six o'clock, in none hour he would be going to Remus' house. He went down the stairs and sat in the living room. His Aunt and Uncle were watching the television, waiting for the news and Dudley was washing the dishes from dinner. They had supposed Harry was getting something to eat wherever he was going. The news came on and a very well dressed reporter was sitting at a desk with a serious expression on her face.

'Good evening, I'm **Natasha Kaplinsky with the six o'clock news,** there have been countless deaths in Britain following deaths last week in France, Romania and Ireland, though police do not suspect they are connected. The victims had no stab or bullet wounds, they were not poisoned either, physically there was nothing wrong but some had internal bleeding. In other news……….'

Vernon Dursley turned off the television. 'What is the world coming to? Go outside the door and you could get killed! An absolute disgrace…Most of them probably deserved it …..If you ask me they had it coming!' Vernon rambled on and on for a further fifteen minutes when there was a knock at the door.

Harry, who would do anything to be in the room, jumped at the chance answered the door. In front of him stood of a girl wearing tight jeans, a strapless top partly covered by a denim jacket. Her eyes were bright blue and she had lip-gloss on her cherry coloured lips. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was a honey blonde. Behind her stood Fred and George Weasley, grinning at Harry and their flaming red bangs falling around their eyes.

'Hiya Harry' said Fred.

'Hello' replied Harry. His focus remained on the girl in front of them. 'Come on in he offered. 'You're early, I wasn't expecting you till seven.'

'We know Harry, but this one here,' he said pointing to the girl. 'She persuaded us to come early in case any death eaters new we were coming. She's the new member of the Order.'

'What's your name?' asked Harry.

'Oh Harry, you're so funny. It's me, Luna. Remember, Loony?' she teased.

'Luna? Wow, Ginny and Hermione did wonders! You look great!' then just realizing what he said he went a very deep shade of red. Dudley waddled into the hall and spotted Luna. 'Who's this Potter, you're girlfriend?' taunted Dudley. Then Harry got an idea and smirked, then wrapped his hand around Luna's waist.

'Yes, as a matter of fact she is. Dudley this is Luna. Luna this is my cousin Dudley.'

'She's one of you!' he shrieked and ran back to the kitchen. Luna giggled and smiled at Harry. George did his best Umbridge impression and the two teens jumped apart and blushed. Two pops and Moody and Tonks had arrived.

'Wotcher, Harry' said Tonks. 'All ready?' Harry nodded and retrieved his broom off her.

He bib ado to his relatives and mounted his broom on the back lawn. Luna, he noticed had changed from her jeans into a very short blue skirt and knee high Quidditch boots. She smiled at Harry and mounted her broom.

They took off, up through the clouds as the ground faded into the background. They were flying for no more than ten minutes when they started to descend. Harry tried not to look at Luna because he got a familiar feeling in his stomach.

They landed on a deserted street and got off their brooms. Remus opened a house to their right and Harry and Luna proceeded to the interior of the dwelling. Tonks, Moody, Fred and George apparated and were gone with four cracks. 'Now, Luna would you show Harry the bedroom and I have to go to my room because its full moon later. Goodnight!' Remus departed and Harry followed Luna upstairs and stopped outside a room. They entered and Harry noticed there were two beds.

'I'll take one and you will take the other' she said. It was not a request it was an order. 'Are you hungry?' at mention of this his tummy gave a growl. 'Guess you are. Dinner should be ready in half an hour; we are having shepherd's pie. You can help if you like, but you can watch the television if you don't.'

'I think I'll help' said Harry. They descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. 'Harry would you mind chopping the carrots?' she asked.

'No I'll do it' he answered. When he was finished she put them in boiling water and sat at the table. Harry sat in the seat across from her and asked 'Where are we?'

'We're at Spinner's End. It's the neighbourhood that was created by the Ministry of Magic for all the werewolves in the area of a twenty mile radius of London.' She answered.

'Dumbledore mention a prophecy, what's that about?' he queried.

'Well it's…………….'

End of Chapter Two

A.N Review, I need criticism! What do you think? Any Guesses of the prophecy?

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review. I'll give presents! 1984 words!


	3. Kisses in the Dark

I would like to thank my two reviewers;

**lonely fish in da fish bowl---------- **Thanks, She's a little out of character because she's trying to see what people will think. I promise she will return to her loony self soon enough!

**Harrypfan001 TEACHERLADY--------- **I'm glad you like it!

Remember keep those reviews coming!

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Chapter 2**

_Recap:_

'_Dumbledore mention a prophecy, what's that about?' he queried. _

'_Well it's…………….'_

'It's _what_?' prompted Harry.

'Complicated' finished Luna. 'You see mum made a prophecy and your mum heard it. It was made on the thirty first of July 1980 and five hours after your mum heard it you were born. It stated that the heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would fight against Slytherin, but Hufflepuff would perish. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would find a power that Slytherin did not know of or understand. Ravenclaw will perish in by hands of jealousy and will come back with word from the dead. So far we know who Gryffindor Slytherin, Hufflepuff and jealousy are; but as far as Ravenclaw goes we're still searching.' When she finished she took a breath and sat back in her seat.

'So, who are they? Voldemort is Slytherin, isn't he?' said Harry.

'Yes he is. Hufflepuff was Cedric Diggory, jealousy is Cho _Chang_ and Gryffindor is, well, you' she told him.

'Me? Oh well of course, it's _always_ me! Why, why can't it just be _someone_ other than me?' he ranted.

'Well Harry, you will be glad to know it's not just you. The 'Candyman' thinks _I'm_ Ravenclaw' she said through gritted teeth.

'Oh. Why does he think that you're Ravenclaw?' he asked.

'Because apparently all of Ravenclaw's descendants are seers and all _my_ family are all seers and my mum was adopted so Dumbledore traced her family and came to the conclusion that I'm Ravenclaw's heir.' She said.

'So……_Cho_ is going to kill you? And your going to come back from the dead?' he clarified.

'Yeah, that's about it. So the carrots are almost done, could you help me?' she asked.

'Okay, sure. Are you alright with this?' he imposed. 'Dying I mean. Aren't you scared?'

She stared quizzically at him. Her unblinking eyes searched his face as she came closer to him. 'To be honest Harry no I'm not. Do you have any messages? Anything you want me to tell Sirius or your parents? I can't wait to see mum again.' She replied, as if she was going down the road for a visit.

'I can't believe you're so calm about this! Luna,' he caught her fore arms. 'Luna, you're going to _die_. Do you know how serious this is?' Luna, who seemed not one bit shaken, simply, calmly and dreamily replied, 'Death is not the last step but the final awakening, if I fear death I will be cursed to float upon the earth for eternity and that is worse than dying.' Harry stood there, analyzing what she had just said. There was some truth in it but he still couldn't see.

'I think we should get something to eat and then we can discuss the circumstances' came her voice.

She dished out the dinner and they ate, not uttering a word. Harry had never tasted anything like it; it was even tastier than Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Luna finished first and cleared away her plate. When Harry was finished she took his plate as well and brought him into the living room and they sat on the couch. They sat in silence for sometime before Harry plucked up the courage to ask, 'So, you're not _scared_, you're _excited_?'

'Yes, a whole new adventure. But do remember Harry, I will be coming back! Don't forget you're going to save me' she stated.

'Yeah, err- do you want to play exploding snap? Wizard chess?' he asked.

'Um, no I actually wanted to watch the television. Do you mind?' she said.

'No not at all. What are we watching?' he inquired.

'I rented a video, it's a musical called _Chicago_ have you ever heard of it?' she moved closer. 'It's a muggle movie.'

'Yeah, I saw adverts on the television for it. It's supposed to be really good. Did you see it before?' he choked. She was inches away now and one hop and she was sitting right beside him.

'Yes I did, the songs are really good and so are the dance routines' she replied. 'I've seen it about three times now. Hermione showed me it while we were at Grimmauld Place.'

She leaned across Harry and retrieved the remote, sliding back over to her seat she turned on the telly and pressed play on the VCR. 'Hermione said that you might be _uncomfortable_ with the scenes at the start so I fast forward it to the second song' she said.

The movie started and a blonde woman was singing on a piano, Luna seemed to know the song because she was miming along with the words. A few minutes passed and Luna snuggled into her seat and her head tipped over and rested on Harry's shoulder. The '_Cell Block Tango_' was halfway through when all the power in the house cut off and they were left in total darkness. 'Luna? Are you okay? What happened?' Harry started panicking.

'Harry calm _down_, Moony just probably got into the power box, again. So what do you want to do now?' she said.

'I'm not sure what we can do. Do we have any candles?' he asked.

'I don't think so. I'll go check' she replied. She got up and went out of the room. When she returned she said 'No, we don't. Maybe we could just ta-' Luna Lovegood had fallen over the arm of the couch and landed in Harry's lap.

'You okay?' he laughed. 'Yeah, hope I didn't hurt you. So how about we talk?' she asked.

'Yeah okay, what about?'

For the next hour they talked about school, Voldemort, Quidditch and Ron and Hermione. Harry learned a lot about Luna and he couldn't understand why people had called her loony. After moments of silence Harry felt Luna rest her head in his neck, she had not moved from his lap and had put her hand on his left shoulder. He could smell the shampoo she used, it smelled like wild flowers. She lifted her head and they were a mere three inches apart. He leaned in to kiss her, but to his surprise she pulled away.

'Harry, can I ask you a question? Will you tell me the truth?' she said.

'Sure, Luna what is it?' Harry was worried, he tried to suppress it in his voice but some creped in.

'Harry, do you like me, I'm not saying you do, but did you try to kiss me because of how I look?' she was no good at hiding the emotion in her voice, however hard she tried.

'Luna, I learned last year with Cho, that good looks are no good without the personality. If you looked like _Parkinson _and had your personality I would still like you. Your looks are just a bonus' said Harry. 'I would never lie to you, you mean too much to me.'

He cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her sapphire eyes. She smiled and kissed him, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Her hands wrapped around his neck and they deepened the kiss. Harry didn't have a clue what to do with his hands so they were left by his side.

Luna pulled away and Harry was left sitting stunned. '_Wow_' was all he managed to say. Luna chuckled and rested her head back in its place, on his chest. He decided to put his arms around her waist and they stayed like that until morning.

Harry woke at nine o'clock the next morning to find Luna still in his lap. He tilted her head up and kissed her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and he broke away.

'Good morning' whispered Harry. 'Have a good sleep?'

'Yes I did, did Moony come down get?' asked Luna.

'Not sure, I'm only after waking up myself' replied Harry. 'Where did you learn to do that?' coming off the subject.

'What? Oh _kiss_?' Harry nodded. 'I can't really pinpoint it. I suppose seeing people in the common room, the library and then there's _Hogsmeade_.'

'Oh, well it was great' he blushed.

'Thanks' Luna blushed as well.

Remus walked into the living room surprised at the sight before him. The two teens were completely unaware that they were being watched, so he coughed. Harry and Luna jumped and turned around to see who it was. Remus' robes were tattered and torn, his hair was even more grey that before and he looked absolutely wrecked and yet he was smiling at them.

'Hope I wasn't _interrupting_ anything? It surprises me how well you do with the ladies Harry; you're so much like your father and Sirius. Luna you look so much like your mother' Remus looked thoughtful.

'I know you told me, what would you like for breakfast? Though I think you had your share of electricity wires last night' laughed Luna.

'I hope that didn't spoil your night?'

'No it actually made it. If it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't be like this' replied Harry.

'Luna I think I'll have one of your delicious ham and mushroom omelettes. Will you have one Harry? I take it you liked Luna's cooking last night?'

'Oh yes. The shepherd's pie was lovely' said Harry. He then stood up, Luna still in his arms and carried her into the kitchen to make breakfast. Remus followed shortly after. This year was certainly going to be interesting.

**End of chapter **

Review pleeeassse. They give me energy to write.


	4. Secrets and Tears

A.N 

Hello again!

Just to say keep reviewing and I'll try to post one chapter every day!

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Chapter 4 Memories Returned**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry, Remus and Luna sat at the table eating breakfast. Harry and Luna were glancing at each other every few seconds, in hope to catch the other. Remus sat there smiling behind the paper. He would be very lonely after they left for Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts.

When they were finished Harry washed up, like he was told and they went upstairs to pack. 'Harry?' said Luna. 'Dumbledore said we were only allowed one trip to Diagon Alley this summer and Mrs. Weasley already got our school supplies, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on Saturday.'

'Yeah, sure. Is it just us or are Ron and Hermione going as well?' said Harry.

'No it's just us, is that okay?' she asked. 'If you don't want to that's fine.'

'It's not that, I just wanted to know if we would have an audience on our first date' he answered. Not that he didn't _want_ Ron and Hermione with them; he just wanted time alone with Luna. As if he hadn't enough of that.

They made their way downstairs; hand in hand and smiling as they descended the stairs. Harry thought about going back, seeing everyone and everything that reminds him of Sirius. Remus held out an empty crisp packet and shrugged; both of them reached out and touched it. '5…4…3…2…1' on tug from the navel and they were all transported to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

They landed with a thud on the dusty floor in the hallway. The moth eaten curtains covering Mrs. Black's portraits opened, but instead of screaming she simply smiled at Luna. 'How are you dear? So much like your mother you look, thank _god_ you're nothing like her choice of a husband. Where is he? I haven't seen him around lately.'

'He died. As well you should know he was after all, _your_ son' snapped Luna.

'WH-What?' stuttered Harry.

'Oh, yea he was my mother's fiancé. Come to think of it I only found out in June. Harry I think we need to talk.'

She grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs, they entered Harry's bedroom and she sat him on the bed. Luna looked apprehensive for a moment and then took a deep breath.

'Mum and Sirius started going out after your mum and dad cleared the air and started going out. They got engaged at your parents wedding and shortly after that mum got attacked. She worked in the Department of Mysteries and Voldemort wanted any information he could get. It also was because she was the last heir of Ravenclaw and a seer. When imprisoned she was tortured and raped, when Sirius found her she was barely alive. She had me one month after giving the prophecy and because all Ravenclaw heirs all look like each other they could never identify her rapist, that is until Dumbledore got a confession last week and my father that was said to have been killed yesterday evening was actually her rapist' Luna diverted Harry's eyes and gazed unblinking at the floor. One lone tear came down her cheek, she thought them as the friends she had, not many come and none stay with her. 'He is a Death Eater.'

Luna looked up at Harry and he was looking away. _He hates me_, she thought, _he can't even look at me_. 'Harry…Harry _please_ look at me.' She begged. Harry looked up but he couldn't see with the tears clouding his eyes. Blinking once, causing tears to crawl down his cheeks, he fled the room leaving, Luna in a world that she's so very accustomed; alone, unloved and hated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A.N 

Sorry this chapter is sooooooooooo short but I got writers block. The place I get my writing abilities from is not doing its best to keep ideas in my head (my toilet).

Thanks to my two new reviewers:

**AbstractBalance05**

and

**AlexiaRiddle**

Remember reviewing gives you publicity (at least with people reading this story)

p.p.s

I was originally Sirius was going to be Luna's biological father, but that was very hard to write and I was afraid Harry's brain would overheat with info!


	5. About time

Sorry 'bout the wait but I got writers block! Hope some of you read my other story!

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Chapter 5**

Harry Potter sat on the stairs thinking of the many lives he had ruined. He had ruined his parents by being born, the Weasley's by making friends with their son, Hermione's by making friends with her and on top of all the lives he ruined, he had ruined Luna's.

She could have had a mother and a father, but Harry went and got her Sirius killed. He couldn't help but blame himself and he hadn't dared to look at her, as he couldn't bear to see the hatred in her eyes, even though unnoticed to him there was none. He walked into Ron's room and sat on the bed.

Shortly after, there was a small knock at the door and he and Hermione entered. Both looked very tired and Hermione looked as though she had been told that books never existed.

'Hi, Harry,' offered Ron. 'You okay?' He gave a sad smile and looked at his feet. He had grown, not much but he was still a head over Harry. His Weasley trademark hair had grown over his ears and he had gotten a tan across his face.

To his right Hermione stood looking intently at Harry waiting for him to say something. She had grown too but she still only barely reached Ron's shoulder, her hair was straightened and was now shoulder length.

'Oh, hi guys,' he said. 'How's your summer been?' He knew what was coming.

'Harry, we've just been in with Luna, she's very upset,' said Hermione. 'Did you two fight?'

'Yeah, did she start blubbering like Cho?' asked Ron.

'No, well not until she was finished talking. Guys, she told me that her mum and Sirius were, well, together'

'And?' pressed Hermione. When she received no answer she continued, 'That's it? You freaked out over her mum and Sirius going out? Harry, I've said it once and I'll say it again, _you're so tactless. _Harry did you even stop to consider what was going through her head-'

'Going through her head?' Ron cut her off. 'This is _Loony Lovegood_, there's nothing going on in _her_ head! Can you believe it Harry? Ginny and _this _one were convinced that you _like_ Lovegood.' He laughed at his own joke, but stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face.

'What's so funny Ron? So what if I like Luna, she's smart, funny, kind, thoughtful and optimistic and we have many similar interests. So what if I like her? At least _I'm_ not afraid to admit who I like,' Harry answered.

Ron's cheeks went the same colour as his hair and Hermione was looking from one to another in hope of some explanation. Harry was grinning from ear to ear and soon enough Hermione had caught on and turned a similar shade to Ron.

'I think I'll leave you two alone,' whispered Harry and on his way out he grabbed the key.

Once out of the room Harry turned around and locked the door. When he turned around he heard a gasp and saw strands of golden hair recoil to his room and the door close behind. He took a deep breath and walked toward the door, lifting his shaking hand he reached out for the knob and turned it until it clicked.

Gently he pushed open the door to see Luna sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Harry's picture album. Harry walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. She looked up at him and a confused looked came into her sapphire eyes.

'I thought you were mad at me,' she whispered. Harry looked at her in disbelief, that's what he had been thinking.

'How could I be mad at you? It's _me_ you should be mad at, you've done nothing wrong' he answered.

'Harry, I should have told you the second I knew, I'm sorry' Luna said. Harry hushed her and sat her on the bed, taking her hand in his.

'Listen Luna, it's my fault, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.'

Luna smiled and arose from the bed. Grasping Harry's hand tighter she dragged him out the door and down the stairs.

They entered the kitchen and were welcomed by Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. All three elder order members smirked when they saw the two teens holding hands.

'Have fun Harry? I trust Miss Lovegood has told you about the prophecy?' Dumbledore had his half moon spectacles mid-way down his crooked nose. The twinkle in his eyes lit up his face and an all-knowing smile crept upon the aged wizard's expression, as both teens blushed.

'Did you happen to see Ron or Hermione, dears. Dinner is almost ready' asked Mrs. Weasley. It was Harry's turn to smirk.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I do recall them saying they were safe and sound in Ron's room. They might have gotten locked up or something. Luna and I will go check on them' and they left without another word.

When Harry and Luna were halfway up the stairs, Harry spun around, caught Luna off guard and placed a kiss on her lips. They broke apart when the twins started whistling behind them.

'Harry, what would they _Daily Prophet_ say?' joked George.

'Yes, I can see it now; _Harry Potter's Found Love at Last_. All over _Teen Witch Weekly'_

'Not to mention, _Witch Weekly_'

'_The Quibbler_'

'Okay, guys I get it' he let go of Luna and made his way towards Ron's room.

'I wouldn't go in there if I was you Harry!' warned Fred.

'Yeah, there's been noises' coming from there' agreed George.

Harry unlocked the door to reveal Ron and Hermione kissing on Ron's bed. Both of them separated to see four people staring at them.

'Well it's about time!' said Luna.

Okay Chapter five done and dusted.

Please review!


	6. Bombshells and Bedtime

Thanks to my new reviewers thekecmaster and Katie. I will try to make this chapter long and at least five pages on Microsoft word.

**Chapter 6**

Ron's face was as red as a beetroot and Hermione was looking at the floor with great interest. Harry, however, was looking at his friends with a mixture of surprise, disgust, happiness and terror.

His two best friends had been snogging, but it _was_ his fault for locking them in the room together. He had had an inkling that there was something between them but never thought they would act on it. In one way he agreed with Luna but he did not want to accept that his best friends were _together_.

Behind him, Fred and George were snickering and Luna was producing her dreamy smile and her eyes had glazed over. Harry didn't know what to do so he just gave a small smile.

'Dinner is ready, come down here before it's all gone,' came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

The six of them made their way down the stairs and Harry said to Ron, 'So you and Hermione are,' 'Yeah, is that okay? I mean, we were talking and wanted to make sure that you were alright with it,' Harry nodded in response.

They ate their dinner and Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Lupin and Harry were talking about Quidditch, per usual. At the other end of the table Hermione, Ginny and Luna were talking about school and boys and right in the centre of the table the adults (excluding Charlie and Lupin) were whispering to each other. When desert was finished Mrs. Weasley hunted them upstairs, for there was an order meeting.

The girls went to get changed and then they came into Harry's room, where the two Gryffindor boys resided and Hermione sat beside Ron on the floor, Luna lay on Harry's bed belly down, behind where he sat cross-legged on the floor, playing with his hair. Ginny sat on a chair, writing what looked to be a letter of some sort.

Harry and Ron finished their game of wizards' chess and to Ginny, Ron and Hermione's surprise, Harry had beaten Ron (with _a lot_ of help from Luna whispering in his ear).

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Ginny spoke-up, 'Luna, you said that you had to tell us something, something you heard from an order meeting,' Luna nodded and moved over for everyone to sit on the bed. She began her story,

'Well as you might know, or maybe not, I was in a meeting, _unintentionally_ and I didn't get found out. I was sitting in the corner, reading my magazine and minding my own business when they started talking about Salazar Slytherin and a Half Blood Prince. I started paying more attention to what they were saying and I learned that there is a secret passage in the Chamber of Secrets where there are books, weapons and documents from the days of the founders.

There is a legend that Rowena Ravenclaw made a diary and she opened the chamber before Slytherin properly sealed it. Legend says she came into contact with the basilisk and was never seen again,' she stopped to take a breath and Hermione said, 'Is there proof that that's what happened? I mean Slytherin would have found her and brought her back, wouldn't he?'

'Well you see that was the problem, he didn't find a body. So he assumed the worst and thought the basilisk had had her, but he told Gryffindor she had left him, and it broke his heart. They started duelling and Gryffindor was thrown against the wall of the dungeon and Slytherin finished him off.

'_The Chamber within The Chamber_' as Dumbledore called it held information on histories of the families that dwelled in Britain and they were magical parchments so they would update to show the heirs of the families. The Half Blood Prince's chamber has instructions to bring him to life again, if that happens light will fade and Voldemort will achieve immortality,' when she finished eight eyes stared at her in disbelief.

'Who is this _Half Blood Prince_?' asked Ron.

'Well _Dumbledore_ doesn't know, but I came to a conclusion that it's Salazar Slytherin,' she said. Hermione snorted, 'How exactly did _you_ come up with that?'

'Well Hermione it's very simple. Why else would Voldemort reopen the Chamber of Secrets and try to regain power within it? Because he couldn't revive Slytherin as a _memory_, that's why. He needs Slytherin to beat Dumbledore and Harry. I traced Slytherin and he is a Half Blood,' Hermione looked crushed, she had been wrong to assume Luna incorrect.

'So what happened to Ravenclaw?' asked Ginny.

'No one knows, my great grandmother had a box in which she had family heirlooms and it is passed down to the first girl in every family. My mother's family are descendants to Ravenclaw and in the box there were robes and diaries.

My grandmother died and she gave the box to my mother. Every night she would tell me a story about Rowena Ravenclaw and her descendents and she never me that it was our family but she did say that all Rowena's female descendants all looked exactly the same as her' she said.

After a few moments they heard Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs. In the room they arranged it so they looked like they were playing chess again. She came in the room and said, 'Is everything alright? Moody said that you looked like you were planning something,' she looked around the room suspiciously. 'Mm, well you can come down now the meeting is over,' she looked at them all again before she left.

They went down to the living room; it looked a lot more like one without all the doxies. Everyone watched the nine o'clock news and Luna and Hermione fell asleep on the couch around eleven. Harry had had his arm around Luna's waist and her head was rested on his chest. Lupin was grinning at them and told Harry he should get to bed and so the boy wizard carried Luna up the stairs to her room. He laid her petite frame on the bed, kissed her forehead and left her room.

Harry reached his room, climbed into his bed and entered his dreams, which mainly consisted of Luna.

Review! Review!

If you don't I'll tell on you!

He,he!


	7. Remus' Reaction

Thanks to lonleyfishindafishbowl, Miss-Cody-James, Petites sorcières, Gremli15, sclub, Remus'Fiance and thekecmaster for reviewing and I thank you for thinking I was creative and there might be some hope for the light side. Until then feel free to read my stories!

Au revoir!

Aimee

A.K.A clickhere

**_Chapter 7_**

Harry awoke from his second decent nights sleep since Sirius passed away, the first being the night he spent at Remus'. His eyes opened and he looked around the room, slowly sitting up on is bed.

He was lying on the covers and sunlight was seeping in through the curtains. He reached over to his beside table and retrieved his glasses. Settling them on his face he brought his legs over the side of the bed and walked sleepily downstairs.

Luna and Lupin were the only ones in the kitchen when Harry entered and Luna greeted him with a warm smile. Sitting down he grabbed toast off the plate in the centre of the table and began eating it.

Lupin, who was reading the _Daily Prophet, _gave a sigh and set the paper aside, continuing with his half-eaten breakfast. The front page caught Harry's eye and he took it into his free hand.

_Fudge is kicked, as new Minister makes a move _was the headline as it showed a pictured of Fudge being dragged from his office and on the other side of the page it showed a man with a rounded face looking quite smug. His hair reminded Harry of Gilderoy Lockhart.

He caught Luna looking at the picture scowling; Harry was relieved she wasn't looking at him the way Hermione had once looked at Lockhart.

'So what are you two doing today?' queried Lupin. Harry looked at Luna as she answered.

'Well we decided on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so I guess we could study today? What do you think Harry?' she looked at him with a glint in her eyes and for a nanosecond raising her eyebrows.

Harry nodded and Luna jumped up, grabbed his hand and brought him out of the room in a matter of seconds. Lupin, who had finished his breakfast and was now reading page three of his paper muttered, 'If they're anything like their parents they won't get much studying done.'

A.N Just to state, I stopped here BEFORE the HBP release! A.N 

In Harry's room, Luna was showing him a photo album of their parent's schooldays. 'This was the Halloween Ball in their seventh year…….and this was their last day of school……….and this was their double-date and ….Harry are you looking?' The truth was Harry was looking at Luna, who now wore a frown on her face. 'Harry, if you're not going to pay attention, there's no point in-'

The blonde Ravenclaw didn't get to finish her sentence. Harry, who had been gazing into her eyes, had captured her lips with his. Luna, who had been surprised by the kiss, had taken a moment to respond, but none the less deepened the kiss when she did.

They stayed like that for a while finally breaking apart when there was a knock at the door. Remus entered bearing a grin on his face, 'I just got an owl from Molly, Ron and Hermione will be coming by around lunchtime,' with that he left with an even bigger grin on his face.

Luna put the album under the bed and lay on her back looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes Harry lay down beside her, but on his stomach. She smiled up at him and he smirked with a wicked glint in his eyes. She gasped as he grabbed her waist and started to tickle her stomach. Luna wriggled and giggled, but when he continued harder, she gasped for breath and shaking with silent laughter.

Outside the door, unnoticed by the two teenagers, Remus Lupin was walking back down the stairs when his enhanced senses heard Luna gasping and breathing Harry's name. Abandoning his laundry he ran to the door and broke it down, finding the two teens on the bed and looking startled by the sudden interruption.

Oh,

What will happen? Hmmm

Well, I've been so busy with my other fic, that you lot seem to like a lot more than this one!

Well I put that author's note in just before I ran off to get my book! I'm going to continue this story until the Christmas break and then I will post the first five chapters if my seventh year fic!


	8. The Talk'

**Midnight Fire** I have exactly who they'll meet in my head and you'll see in the chapter after this one!

**Remus'Fiance** Oh my God! Have I made it that obvious? That's exactly the song she was going to sing!

**Thekecmaster** I can't believe it! I'll have to send Jo a letter asking how to keep the plot from unravelling! You're all too intelligent!

**Hailey** Glad you like it and boy will you see a reaction!

**Chapter 7**

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _

_Outside the door, unnoticed by the two teenagers, Remus Lupin was walking back down the stairs when his enhanced senses heard Luna gasping and breathing Harry's name. Abandoning his laundry he ran to the door and broke it down, finding the two teens on the bed and looking startled by the sudden interruption._

_

* * *

_

Harry and Luna went a familiar shade of maroon, much similar to that of Ron's Christmas jumpers. Taking his hands off Luna's side, Harry sat up, adjusted his glasses and gazed at the floor with much interest.

Luna was trying very hard not to laugh at Remus' expression, which was a mix of worry, anger and apprehension. Excusing herself, while earning a glare from both males, she slid out of the door past Lupin and disappeared down the hallway.

Heaving a sigh, Remus' Lupin picked the door off the ground and fixed it back, good as new, in the door frame. After doing so, he levitated a chair in front of Harry and sat down putting a shaking hand through his mane of greying hair. Pulling some chocolate out of his pocket, he handed a piece to Harry. Harry took it but didn't say a word.

Silence, one word that meant so much.

'Harry,' started Remus. 'Um, I think it's time I ……informed you of……..err, t-t-th-the um…….birds and the, um… bees?' Honestly, if he wasn't stuttering he was running his hand through his hair. One might have thought he was doing an anti-dandruff shampoo advertisement. Inwardly Harry smiled and thought; _this is going to be fun_.

Harry looked up at his ex-Professor and saw that his face was steadily growing darker and might distribute steam any second.

'Harry there comes a time when two people…………..s-s-sh-share something special,' after years of living with the Dursleys he had learned how to keep a straight face, which had definitely come in handy here.

'When two people love each other they……um, they feel the need to…….express that _mutual_ love. Now this should happen after these people have gotten married…..b-b-but sometimes if two people love each other….i-i-it can't wait,' Remus' ran his hand through his hair again and Harry chuckled. Remus looked at Harry and asked, 'What?' Harry needed to think up something fast.

'It's just….you reminded me of Dad when he was in his fifth year,' replied Harry. Remus wore a pained expression for a moment, but regained his composure to say, 'Well Harry, if he were here, he would be the one telling you all this, probably with Sirius documenting the whole thing, but anyway Harry I'm not really good at this whole thing. Maybe I could ask Arthur to talk to you?'

'No, it's okay. I already know about this stuff. We were told about it in the Muggle School,' said Harry. Lupin wore a look of pure embarrassment before changing to a shocked expression.

'Well thanks for informing me Harry,' he said, sarcastically. He heard Luna coming back up the stairs and whispered, 'Harry I'm serious, don't do anything you'll regret! I can see your getting more serious but don't do anything you think that him and James might have done!' and with that he went out the door to be replaced by Luna, who sat on the bed quietly.

After a few minutes Harry asked her what time it was and they both went down to lunch to be greeted by Ron and Hermione who tackled Harry into a colossal-bone crunching hug.

They sat down ate and talked. Luna and Hermione talked about Diagon Alley while Ron and Harry discussed Quidditch and Remus. Hermione told Luna what shops were worth a look in and of course _Flourish and Blot's_ was one of them. Harry was telling Ron of what had happened with Remus earlier and Ron had laughed. After lunch there was an Order meeting and the teens retreated to the bedroom. Talking about school and playing Exploding Snap, an hour later they went down to the living room and watched the television.

Ron and Hermione left for The Burrow at six and again it was just Harry, Remus and Luna in the house. After dinner they watched the television and Harry and Luna went to bed at ten, because they would be getting up early in the morning. Harry kissed her and they separated, going into their rooms.

* * *

Okay,  
This chapter is short but the next one will be much longer!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Keep them coming in!

More fun if someone guesses correctly which character they will meet (other than the twins, Tonks and Lupin) in Diagon Alley!


	9. Dates and Butterfly Milkshakes

**Chapter 9**

Harry was woken up by Luna the next morning. She had jumped on him, tickled him and when that didn't work she took his duvet and put it in his closet, then returned with ice cold water. Harry had gotten up straight away and narrowly escaped with his clothes dry. Luna smiled at him innocently and shrieked as he ran after her.

She locked herself in her room and told Harry she would meet him downstairs, so Harry got dressed. A pair of black jeans, his Fulham jersey and his Gryffindor cloak. His aunt had bought him clothes that actually fit him this year and he had started watching football matches when Dudley's television was confiscated and given to Harry; the Dursley's had finally found out where Dudley went with his friends at night. After pulling on his trainers he headed down to the living room where he found Remus and Tonks on the couch laughing.

After all Remus had done to Harry, the boy wizard decided to get his own back. Just as the two Order members leaned in to kiss, Harry coughed loudly and they both went crimson. Harry smirked as he thought of something else to do.

Running his hands through his hair every few seconds, causing Remus to go a darker shade of maroon, he sat in the comfy armchair across from him.

'Now Moony,' started Harry, who ran his hand through his locks several more times. 'I um….t-t-t-think it's time……I told you about……the err, the err……umm birds and …the err……bees?' Harry

The middle-aged Marauder was completely horror stricken. He had to hand it to him; Harry _was_ good at getting revenge. Tonks had tears rolling down her cheeks from all the laughing she was doing. Harry winked at Remus and Tonks laughed even harder, so hard in fact she fell off the couch.

Luna appeared behind Harry and poked him in his side. He turned around and his mouth hung open. He had only seen her twenty minutes prior and stunning. Wearing dark, tight denims with glitter, a blue off-the-shoulder top, that was the same aqua as her eyes. Her short hair was wavy and her lips were a cherry colour and looked juicy.

Harry smiled at her and asked Remus how they were getting to Diagon Alley.

'Dumbledore made a Portkey to the Twin's shop so when you're ready, we'll leave,' the four of them held onto the teapot that Lupin had held out. With a familiar tug behind the navel, they disappeared from the room.

Reappearing in a room stacked with boxes, Lupin caught Tonks before she hit the ground, but Harry who had fallen accidentally tripped Luna up and she landed on him, much to Remus' and Tonk's amusement.

Luna got to her feet and gave Harry a hand up. Hearing the commotion from the front, Fred and George appeared looking a bit frazzled.

'Luna, Lupin, Tonksie and Harry how are you?' said Fred, it could have been George but Harry couldn't tell them apart.

'Luna those ideas of yours are selling like Harry's boxers! She's a bloody genius!' said the other beaming.

Harry looked accusingly at Luna and she replied, 'No Harry, I didn't sell you boxers. Fred was just using them as an example! He means the Mobile-Mirrors! I got the idea from muggle mobile-phones, but seeing as they don't work at Hogwarts or any others places with a high magic reading, I came up with the idea. You see they feed off the magic in the air and look just like a cosmetic mirror! But because some boys wanted them we made masculine ones that looked like muggle 'Game Boys'. They're Eco friendly and they recycle the air, and because it's mostly magic that's creating the Global Warming!'

'Okay,' said Harry, taking in the information. 'Do you want to go get an ice-cream?' Luna nodded and he grabbed her hand, leading her out of the overcrowded shop.

They entered the Ice Cream parlour and sat down at a table-for-two. The waitress came over and asked what they would like; Harry ordered a Butterscotch Sundae and Luna ordered a Butterbeer flavoured milkshake. They sat talking for a while before they were rudely interrupted by Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb.

'Hello Harry,' said the raven haired girl. 'Care to introduce us to your _new_ girlfriend?' Cho shot Luna a dirty look and Luna smiled sweetly back, making Cho look at though she had just sniffed Dragon Dung.

'What do you mean by "_new girlfriend_?"' asked Luna. Cho looked at Harry with an amused expression on her face. 'Oh Harry, didn't you tell her? Keeping secrets already? Oh this won't do! Keep it up Harry and you won't have any girlfriend,' sneered Cho.

'Let me explain it to you,' her attention again on Luna, 'Harry and I were going out before I found out what an insensitive twat he was,' after hearing this, Harry put his face in his hands. May God be on his side if Luna actually believed her.

Luna smiled again, standing up to be face to face with Cho. 'Before you go exaggerating, _Chang_, I was in that tea shop last Valentines Day and I know perfectly well it was you that was being the "_insensitive twat_" as you so eloquently put it. Now _Cho_, do the world a favour and shut up,' and with that Luna deposited the remainder of her milkshake over Cho, grabbed Harry's hand and left the shop.

Harry was looking at Luna with the utmost respect, pulled her back to him, kissed her, picked her up and spun her around. After setting her back on the ground, she whispered, 'I've been wanting to do that ever since my third year! It felt _so good_!' She gave Harry a big hug and then dragged him down to Quality Quidditch Supplies and a huge crowd was gathered around the window, but Harry didn't get to see what it was that they were looking at because Luna had dragged him into the shop. Leaving him at the glass case with the four newest models of brooms, she went up to the counter to collect and pay for something.

Harry gazed in at the newest model of racing broom that had apparently just come out. The frame was pine and the tail was a light golden, which reminded Harry of Luna's hair. In the centre of the handle, the words _Gold Lightning_, were encrusted with amber stones. The card underneath read:

_Gold Lightning_

_Even faster than the Firebolt,_

_0-175mp/h in five seconds, aerodynamically _

_crafted for seekers though useful for the chaser position_

_too. A sixth of the time faster that the Firebolt, though_

_much easier to control with power steering._

Luna appeared beside Harry asking if he wanted a look around and he said, 'No I've found what I want,' still gazing at the broom. Luna caught sight of it and gasped. 'I know its brilliant isn't it? And just the right model for a seeker too!' he went to check how much it was, but Luna stopped him.

'Harry you can't get it!' said Luna. 'No Harry I won't let you! It will ruin your surprise!'

At her words Harry's eyes lit up. 'Did someone get it for my birthday?'

'No, I got you something better! Well actually I made it, but I think you'll like it!' said Luna excitedly.

'But Luna,' Harry whined like a five year old. 'It's _the fastest broom ever_!' Luna kissed him and told him her gift was better, caught his hand and dragged him back out of the shop.

They walked to the Leaky Caldron hand-in-hand where they met Remus and Tonks, who were giving each other Eskimo kisses. Harry was about to do his best Umbridge impression when Luna beat him to it, promptly barking, 'Constant Vigilance!' breaking to two apart and making Tonk's shriek. She made a threatening gesture towards Luna, who was hiding behind Harry. They had lunch and made their way back to the twin's shop, in which the crowd was after dying down.

Saying goodbye, they grabbed the teapot again, and seconds after theirs navels were pulled they had landed back in the living room, though strangely it was very heavily decorated!

* * *

Oh, _Another_ cliffie!

Thanks to my Reviewers from the last chapter:

Remus'Fiance and lunafan!  
Glad you liked it!

Don't forget to review for this chapter!


	10. Luna's Present

I've decided to update very soon because this story just seems to be writing itself! I have some good ideas for this chapter and I hope you like them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_Saying goodbye, they grabbed the teapot again, and seconds after theirs navels were pulled they had landed back in the living room, though strangely it was very heavily decorated_!

Harry jumped in the air at several shouts of, 'Harry Birthday,' 'Surprise,' and 'Sweet Sixteen.' Luna pulled him down for a kiss and whispered, 'Happy Birthday.' Harry took one more glance at the room; decorated with crimson and gold, Harry's house colours. A large table in the centre was full of food that looked absolutely delicious.

Suddenly, a chair was pushed to him from behind; causing his knees to bend, sending him into the squashy armchair. Just as quickly Harry was smothered in boxes, he knew instantly they were his presents.

Taking them, one at a time, from the presenters he carefully opened them. First was Ron's; a fairly large box, which Harry uncovered to be, a Quaffle and two Bludgers, Harry noticed that the snitch was missing but didn't say anything of it. Next was Hermione's; a book, entitled Jinxes, _Antijinxes and Curses: An Aurors Guide_. After opening all of them he was left with an assortment of sweets, Defence Against the Dark Arts books and _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ supplies.

After he thanked everyone for their presents, Luna tapped him on the shoulder and brought him up to her room and sat him on the bed. For some reason there was a calming scent in there that he didn't find in any other room. The walls were various shades of violet, lilac and lavender and on her dresser there were incense candles, oils and mood stones. Luna had retrieved a box from under her bed. It was fairly long with the Gryffindor colours.

Opening the box very carefully, Harry set his gaze his gaze on the most fantastic broom he had ever seen. A sleek, solid, ash frame; complete with a red and gold tail, wrapped with gold bands. Harry looked at Luna, 'You made this?' She nodded. Harry ran his hand over the handle where the name was carved. _Phoenix. _Harry looked at Luna.

'I called it a _Phoenix_ because it goes from zero to two hundred in three seconds and it takes three seconds for a Phoenix to go two hundred miles!' she stated happily. 'It's voice activated with a compass, wand holder and standing platform, built in sleeping powder in case Malfoy decides to grab your broom. The standing platform, I built in because of what happened in your first year, Hermione told me about your swallowing the snitch. Well any way, do you like it?'

'I love it! Any it actually goes two hundred miles an hour?' he asked.

'Yeah, I've had Fred and George test it out and they added something extra as well! They said just make sure you win your first match!' She kissed Harry on the lips and he returned it stroking her temple with his thumb. After ending the kiss Luna whispered, 'Ready to make an entrance?' Grinning, Harry took Luna by the waist and after mounting the broom he set her in front of him.

Pushing off the ground they flew slowly and steadily down the hallway and into the living room. Loud gasps issued from Ron and Ginny as they saw the new broom. Immediately Ron asked if it was a new broom and Harry grinned and told him what Luna had done.

The party went into the night and Molly Weasley hunted the children to bed at eleven. Harry kissed Luna goodnight and she left for her bedroom with Hermione and Ginny, _probably to talk about our date_, thought Harry.

Lupin beckoned Harry over and brought him into the dining room. Taking out a bag, which Harry recognised as the one Luna had earlier. Giving it to Harry he said, 'I had Luna pick these up for me earlier. One was your parents, one was yours from when you were born and the last one I got for you for your sixteenth birthday.'

Harry pulled out a mahogany box and slowly opened it, revealing three golden snitches. One was engraved with Harry's birth date and one said, _Happy Sixteenth Birthday Harry, _but the one in the middle drew Harry's attention the most.

_J.P_

_And_

_L.E_

_First date  
October 16 1976_

_Engaged  
February 14 1979_

_Married  
October 16 1979_

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter!

Lunafan, Remus'Fiance and zentech12

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to the last chapters reviewers!

**Lunafan **Thank you! I'm not sure if those speeds were exact but, oh well!

**Remus'Fiance **Okay! Will do! Thanks for, your review!

**Thekecmaster **Thanks, I did too!

I'll type and post until Friday and then I'll bring my notebook with me!

The weekend I come back I promise to post three chapters!

One for this and two for my karaoke fic!

Please remember to review this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry woke up in his room on the first of August, after a pleasant dream about winning the Quidditch World Cup for England. Pulling on some clothes he found in his wardrobe, he headed downstairs to find that Ron and Hermione had already left, along with Mr. And Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny. Glancing at the clock noticing it was lunchtime. His stomach grumbled as he entered the kitchen. He scratched his head and opened the fridge; closing it again he sat down at the counter.

There was nothing but some salmon and eggs in the fridge and quite frankly Harry didn't know where anything was in the kitchen and didn't really feel like looking, so he decided to go and find Luna.

After looking around the house, he concluded that she was neither in the; cellar, pantry, porch, living room or any of the bedrooms. On his way back to the kitchen, he found a door that he had never seen before. It looked like oak and had a large steel handle. Harry, who had always been curious, opened the door and peered inside. He saw total darkness, apart from the few steps that led downwards. Feeling the wall for a switch, the stairs lit up and Harry ventured below. Coming to halt at another door he sighed and pushed it open.

Harry gasped at what he saw; the room was a very light shade of turquoise and patterns from the pool in the centre reflected upon the walls. The pool was large, round and was occupied by Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Tonks and Remus were sitting on deck chairs beside the pool laughing at the teenagers in the pool. Harry felt a sudden chill wash over him and one glance at his body told him that this room was charmed to put the occupants in swimming gear.

Taking advantage of the element of surprise, he ran, jumped and dived into the pool, spraying everyone in the process. Ron, Hermione and Luna started laughing and Harry went over to Lupin and asked, 'Moony? Is there any spell that can fix your eyes temporarily?' Lupin smiled and nodded. Pointing his wand between Harry's eyes, he muttered, 'Abicio Caecus.' Harry blinked and his vision was crystal clear. Lupin retrieved his glasses from the water and Harry went back to his friends. Ginny and Hermione were laughing at what Luna had said and Ron was looking disgusted. Harry went underneath the water and caught Luna's legs from behind, pulling her under too. Luna struggled to get out of his grip and he let go after she kicked him in the stomach.

When he surfaced he was met with an angry Luna. Her arms were crossed across her abdomen and she was frowning. Her eyes were red and blotchy, probably from the water.

'Harry that wasn't funny!' scolded Luna. 'I thought you were a Death Eater! You scared me half to death, it was very, very immature of-' Harry kissed she lightly on her lips and she immediately stopped talking. After a few seconds they broke apart and Luna said, 'Just don't do it again!' and with that she jumped on Harry bringing him under water with her. Harry thought she looked like a Veela underwater. Her blond hair flowing all around her and her skin becoming slightly pale and silvery.

Needing air Harry emerged and went over to Ron and Hermione, while Ginny and Luna went to get drinks. Hermione immediately began asking Harry about every detail of their date. Harry answered every question that didn't include kissing and Hermione shut up when the girls came back with the drinks. They got out of the pool and talked for an hour before Remus told them to go up for lunch.

Making their way up the hall, laughing and joking, Harry's face immediately fell when he heard a cold drawl of, '_Potter_,' behind him.

* * *

Oh, I am _sooooo evil_! Really sorry, but I will make it up to you when I get back! 

Ok don't forget to review or I won't post the next chapter on time if you don't!

Au Revoir!

Moi!

p.s

Abicio Caecus means get rid of blindness!


	12. Uncle Snapie

Thanks to my reviewer for the last chapter;

**Remus'Fiance** yes, the evil cliffies of doom!

Please, please, please review this chapter!

I got back from my holiday yesterday evening and boy had I lots of e-mails! Thirty-seven all together, thirty-five were from fan fiction!

If you don't review I might kill off one of your favourite characters!

I'm not posting the next chapter until I get _at least five_ reviews!

If the anonymous reviews are disabled then you can comment on the story on my live journal which can be found on my author's page!

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

_Recap:_

_Making their way up the hall, laughing and joking, Harry's face immediately fell when he heard a cold drawl of, 'Potter,' behind him._

Harry turned around to see his greasy-haired, hooked nosed Potions master glower at him. His cold black eyes had the same haunted look in them and his skin as pale as ever.

'Potter,' he said again, though this time he spat it as though it was like acid in his mouth. 'Having fun? Please remove your arm from Miss Lovegood at once.' Harry glanced at Luna out of the corner of his eye and saw the she was giving Snape a threatening look. Putting his gaze back, fully, on his professor he simply asked, 'And what if I don't?' With that he tightened his grip around Luna's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Snape's dark eyes flashed, always a danger sign. 'Then I'll have to remove it for you,' he lifted his wand to the tip of Harry's nose and said, 'I'll give you one more chance, _Potter_, remove your hand or it will be removed!' Harry decided now would be a fine time to back answer his professor, what with having a trained Auror and a werewolf on his side. He also knew that if Snape harmed Harry, he would have Dumbledore to answer to.

'Well why should I remove my arm,' he dared. 'What business do _you_ have with Luna?' Harry smirked after saying this because Snape's face looked as though he had had a sniff of Dragon Dung.

'Well, _Potter_, the business that _I_ have with _Miss Lovegood_ would be no business of _yours_.'

'Really? Well I think it is!'

'Is that so? And why would that be?'

'Because, _I'm-her-boyfriend_.'

Silence followed his statement and Snape and Harry were glaring at each other, Luna had disappeared behind Harry and the five others just stood with their mouths open. 'So _Miss Lovegood_ was _the pretty blonde girl that stole Harry Potter's heart,_ both of you were in Diagon Alley together, were you not?' Luna silently nodded behind Harry, but he on the other hand stood his ground.

'And where did you get _that_ line?'

'Oh, you don't know? Apparently an anonymous tipster told the _Daily Prophet_, _Teen Witch Weekly_ and _Witch Weekly_ that you would be on a date in _Diagon Alley_ yesterday, they got pictures too! All over the front covers,' he sneered. 'The Prophet had a rather interesting interview with your ex-girlfriend,' Harry frowned at this, Cho was the only girl Harry had gone out with prior to Luna and he couldn't believe that she would stoop so low, well actually he could.

'One date doesn't make _Cho Chang_ my girlfriend,' Harry stated.

'Oh, but Potter you're forgetting that you only had one date with Luna so I guess that doesn't make her your girlfriend either,' Snape countered.

'I suppose that _would_ be the case, if it weren't for three things,' said Harry coolly.

'And they are?'

'Number one, our date yesterday lasted _more_ than ten minutes, two, we kissed in public-'

'This was caught on camera!' Harry pressed on ignoring his comment.

'And number thre- wait a minute! Why am I even bothering to tell you? It's not any of your business!'

'Actually _Potter_ it is!'

'How so?'

'She's my responsibility. I'm her uncle and only living relative and I promised her mother I would keep her alive as long as possible, and that means keeping her away from the likes of _you_,' he spat the last word like venom.

Without hesitation he pushed Harry to the side and grabbed Luna's wrist and started dragging her from the hall. Kicking and screaming insults like; 'Leave me go you greasy git!' or 'Go wash your hair' and 'Leave me to disinfect my arm before your greasiness gets to me!'

After she had screamed herself hoarse she kicked Snape in his left shin and ran back down the hall, passed Harry, who had been expecting her to run to him and all seven of the occupants of the hall flinched as her bedroom door slammed shut.

After several moments of silence Harry looked at Hermione and her look told him everything he needed to know. Starting to walk down the hall he ignored Snape, who was being held back by Remus and Tonks. Coming to a halt t her door, he gently rapped on the wooden frame. A very faint, yet audible, 'Go away,' issued from inside, but Harry being his stubborn self pushed the door in anyway. He was surprised to find no one in the room, but as the sound of water filled his ears he knew Luna was in the shower.

Standing outside the bathroom door he knocked quietly again. Inside the water stopped running and after a minute or so of shuffling the door clicked and swung midway open revealing Luna wrapped in a towel, her sandy hair a shade darker fell wet, half in front half behind.

Looking very startled she slowly closed the door so that her only visible body part was her head.

'What do you want Harry?' she asked, wanting to get back to her warm shower.

'Why did you run off like that?' he said.

'I'm so sick of everyone trying to control my life! Acting like I'm the helpless nine year old he found in the living room six years ago!' she ranted. Just when Harry opened his moth to say something she had, 'And then you started. Of all people Harry I would have expected you to know what it feels like to have your life controlled! You know I can stand up for myself, but you had to let your hatred of him get in the way!'

'But it's alright to shout insults at him when you please, just because you're related?' he argued.

'It's not like I had any choice in the matter! I didn't ask for my mother to get adopted and wind up being his cousin!' she defended. 'And that's another thing you should understand! What it's like to be related to people you hate!' After that she slammed the door in his face, leaving him standing there feeling as if he'd lost the only thing that ever mattered to him.

* * *

Now I leave you hanging my loverly readers! 

Is there any hope for the lovely couple?

What exactly did Cho say?

And when will I update?

I know the answer to all three, but I'll only give you the answer to one!

**_I'll Update when I get at least five reviews! _**


	13. Tainted Snow

**Hailey** Thanks! The answers will be in this and the next chapter!

**Remus'Fiance** Cool! I have a lab. dog too, I collected him yesterday cos' we couldn't bring him on holidays! What's really weird is that he is all black with a white stripe on his belly! And if I say Sirius, Snuffles or Mr. Black his ears perk up!

**Thekecmaster** Yes, she was a bit off-character, but Harry _was_ being a bit insensitive.

**Somnus Verus **Thank you!

**MidnightBlueHPFaN4 **Glad you like it! They're one of my favourite ships too!

**Zentech12 **I was just in the middle of writing this when I got your review! And he's not the only Death Eater she's related to!

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

The sound of running water filled Harry's ears again and he heaved a sigh before knocking on the door again. 'Luna! Please come out, you can't stay in there forever!' He gave another exasperated sigh as she said, 'Just watch me.'

Giving up Harry retreated and went into his own room, where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him. He told them what had happened, which didn't take very long. Afterwards Hermione had begun scolding Harry about "being tactless", Ginny was giggling and Ron was very confused.

Later on at dinner, Harry didn't speak to anyone and noticed Luna wasn't there, he glanced around the table and noted that Tonks wasn't there either.

Minutes passed and Tonks came in, looking frustrated. 'She won't budge,' she said. 'Her room has been locked and I can't even open it with _Alohemora_, she is the most stubborn teenager I have ever come across of!' but she added, after a small but noticeable look at Harry, 'Well almost.' She sat down and Remus handed her a plate, soon after they were in deep conversation and every so often they would look at Harry and start whispering again. He got enough of this at school, he didn't need it here.

He pushed his chair out, got up and left the dining room very angry. As he ran up the stairs several lights exploded and he bumped into the one person that he didn't want to see ever again.

Snape stepped back from Harry and brushed off his robes. 'Watch where you're going P-' Snape didn't get to finished what he was going to say because at that moment he was thrown back twenty feet into the wall at the other end of the house. He looked up, his eyes blazing, 'You're going to wish you were never born a Potter when I'm through with you!' He stood up, drew his wand and charged at Harry.

Twenty, fifteen, ten, five feet away and Snape was pushed into the wall by a golden blur. Knocked out, he slumped to the floor, his wand rolled gracefully down the stairs. Luna's hair was thrown back to reveal a very angry face. Breathing heavily she stared at Harry, her eyes softened slowly yet not completely, she turned on her heel and went back in her room closing the door behind her. Harry didn't hear her lock it so after calming down he opened it.

Inside, Luna was sitting on the bed looking at a picture album tracing her fingers over the captured images. He strode over and stood in front of her. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his and all the hatred seemed to fade away.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

'I didn't tell _anyone_,' Luna replied. 'I was already hated at school! And besides, if people knew I was related to _him_ they'd know I was related to, Malfoy. He told me that if I told anyone I was related to him I'd suffer!'

Harry was at a loss for words. How could such a nice girl be related to so many Death Eaters? She was as pure as snow, yet tainted with dark secrets and betrayals.

'Luna,' he spoke softly. 'How are you related to them?' He knelt down before her taking her hand with his.

'Mum was adopted by the Malfoys after my grandmother died. They're related to Snape so that's how. Draco's my cousin and I _had_ to keep my dad's name. If I held my mothers maiden name I'd be associated with the Malfoys, if I took Sirius' name the students and professors would suspect that I was the daughter of a murderer and I couldn't possibly take my uncle's name because I hate him!'

Harry's head was spinning; he didn't know what to do. He wiped the stray tear from her cheek and smiled at her.

'Do you remember what I told you that night at Remus?' she nodded. 'I told you that I didn't care how you looked, once you had a great personality, that still stands and I don't care who you're related to, once you're you.'

She smiled slightly and he kissed her lightly on the lips. After breaking the kiss he sat on the bed beside her and held her tight, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

This chapter is so short, but the next one will be very long! 

Please don't forget to review!

I need them!


	14. Cho's Comments

Hello All!

I haven't gotten many reviews for the last chapter, but oh well!

I'm glad the three people that reviewed liked it! Thanks to hailey, zentech12 and Remus'Fiance for your reviews!

In this chapter Cho's interview will be uncovered, so please review!

If you don't I'll sic my Labrador on you…and Remus'Fiance's dog as well!

Okay, here goes!

* * *

Chapter 14

In the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place London Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were washing the dishes after dinner when they heard shouting coming from upstairs. Remus could tell that Tonks was wrong in assuming Harry had gone after Luna and corrected her with the truth.

Severus Snape had gotten in the path of the son of Lily Evans, who was the hot-headed red-head of Gryffindor tower, during one of his emotion surges. Someone with enough common sense would know that that was one situation you did _not_ want to find yourself in, and you were lucky to survive, that is if you _did_ survive!

If Snape was stupid enough to attack him, then it was his problem and Lupin wasn't going to interfere. He simply explained the situation to his other half and they decided to go up after it had settled down.

Ten minutes later they decided to venture upstairs. First looking in Harry's room, where he wasn't found. Assuming he had gone to Luna's room they walked back down the hall. Putting their ears on the door, they listened to what was the last few seconds of the conversing going on inside.

Harry's voice came through the door, '…didn't care how you looked, once you had a great personality, that still stands and I don't care who you're related to, once you're you.' Remus smiled and said, 'That's mainly how James spoke to Lily after meeting her sister.'

'Oh, _how sweet_,' said a voice from behind. 'Now if you don't mind, _move_, I have some business to attend to with Luna and I will not let a _werewolf_ and a blood traitor stand in my way.' Severus Snape did not know when to stand down that day; he pushed Tonks aside causing her to fall. The potions master smirked and proceeded to move Lupin, but had no such luck.

'Luna is _busy_ at the moment,' he started calmly. 'I suggest you leave her _alone_,' his voice was forced, yet as calm as he could muster.

'I advise you to step down _werewolf_,' Snape seethed. 'I do not take kindly to people that _get in my way_.' Casting a look in Tonks' direction he smirked. Everything happened so fast after that that he couldn't remember who or what did it.

Remus punched him twice in the face, then in the stomach (which caused Snape to double over) and then proceeded to knee him in the face. After he fell to the ground he kicked him again, hard in the stomach and said, 'That Snivellus was for Tonks, James, Sirius, Lily and Serena,' and with that he spat on him. He then scooped Tonks up in his arms and brought her down stairs.

In Luna's room, commotion was heard in the hall and being the curios teens that they were went out into the hall. On the floor they saw a battered and bloody Snape, blood gushing from his broken nose. Stepping over his torso they went downstairs to see what had happened.

Walking into the kitchen Harry started to speak, 'Moony, Snape's upstairs and he looks like someone beat-' the teenager stopped mid sentence because it was very clear Lupin could not hear him because he was engrossed in a very passionate kiss with Tonks, who hair was changing at rapid speed.

Harry and Luna looked on for a few minutes but came out of their trance to ask him again, 'MOONY!' Lupin immediately broke the kiss and blushed furiously. 'Now that I have your attention, can you tell me what happened with Snape?'

'Not that we're complaining,' added Luna dreamily.

'Oh, that. Well he tapped dance on my last nerve so I have him what for!'

Harry raised an eyebrow a Lupin caved. 'Okay, he pushed Tonks so I beat him up!'

Before Harry could say anything Luna had ran to Lupin and gave him and big hug and repeatedly praising him. Tonks who was still giggling from the comment of Snape tap dancing stopped and said, 'Now you know why I like him!' she said exasperated and then she tried to look serious. 'Now Harry, Luna will be expecting you to beat up anyone who pushes her around.'

Luna giggled and made her way back to Harry while he asked Remus where Hermione and Ron were.

'They went to the Burrow,' Remus replied. 'So what are you two going to do now?' Harry looked at Luna, she looked back grinning. 'Oh, we'll find something to do!' They proceeded to run out of the room, while Remus called after them, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't,' which Harry replied to with, 'Well that doesn't leave much!'

* * *

Harry and Luna entered the empty living room and sat on the couch, wondering what to do. Luna jerked her head up from where it was on Harry's shoulder, grabbed the magazine on the coffee table and sat back in her seat. The tabloid was folded in on page seventy five, and Luna read the headline out, '_"The-Boy-Who-Lived and His Love Life"_'. 

Her eyes travelled down the page and she handed it to Harry, who hesitated in reading it.

_It appears that Harry Potter, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1981, has been having a love life in addition to fighting Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. Mr. Potter's ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang, had this to say. "Last year Harry and I went to Hogsmeade together for Valentines. I agreed to go, but saw that that was a big mistake when he started bad mouthing my ex-boyfriend Cedric Diggory," _

_Diggory was one of the Hogwarts Champions the year after last in the Triwizard Tournament with Mr. Potter, his current girlfriend was unnamed, that was before our anonymous tipster informed us by owl. Her name is Luna Lovegood, a blonde haired, blue eyed Ravenclaw, going into her fifth year at Hogwarts this September. Upon hearing her name, Miss Chang added, "Her house would better know her as 'Loony Lovegood' she's always daydreaming and has only one friend," Ginny Weasley, sister of Ron Weasley one of Harry Potter's best friends, is the only person in Miss Lovegood's year that doesn't mind being around her. _

_Perhaps Mr Potter is attracted to Ravenclaw girls! It appears the only girls he has gone out with are Ravenclaws and by the description of Lovegood, by Chang, gives the impression that Harry Potter has found someone just as insane as himself._

* * *

Well, 

What did you think?

Please review!

I'm not going to update until I get, hmmm _seven_ reviews!

I think I'm evil, not as evil as Cho, but still pretty evil!


	15. Flight of the Moon

Hey Guys n Dolls!

Glad you liked the last chapter! And thanks to my reviewers!

**Hailey** Yes, Cho is very evil! I just wish Jo did something about it!

**Thekecmaster** Why thank you! Yes it was Lupin, Luna or Harry to beat him up and I'm very sorry to say that Harry won't be beating him up in this fic but I can't say the same for a certain Ravenclaw:wink:wink:

**Zentech12** Yes, well it really depended on how many reviews I got! You naughty boys and girls that read the story and didn't review, I'll get Dobby after you!

_If you would not like an insane house elf to annoy you for the rest of your life **REVIEW! **_

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Harry ripped the paper into halves, quarters, eights and sixteenths before throwing it into the fire, where it belonged. Turning around he noticed Luna was hugging her knees and saying something. As he moved closer he heard what she was saying.

'_Slowly, silently, now the moon  
Walks the night in her silver shoon;  
This way, and that, she peers, and sees  
Silver fruit upon silver trees;  
One by one the casements catch  
Her beams beneath the silvery thatch;  
Couched in his kennel, like a log,  
With paws of silver sleeps the dog;  
From their shadowy cote the white breasts peep  
Of doves in silver feathered sleep  
A harvest mouse goes scampering by,  
With silver claws, and silver eye;  
And move less fish in the water gleam,  
By silver reeds in a silver stream.'_

Harry recognised the poem from somewhere but he could not remember. Luna looked up at Harry, he half expected for her to be crying but she had the dreamy look on her face that she was known for. Harry sat down and wrapped her in a hug. 'Luna, where did you hear that poem?' he asked.

'My mum taught it to me when I was very young, she said it was the reason that she picked my name.' She snuggled closer to Harry.

'And what do you think it means?' he said.

'That the moon sees the world the way she wants and doesn't take any notice of anyone else; it's like a guideline for me.' 'Oh.'

He hugged her for a little while more and then spoke again, 'Who do you think it was? The person they got the tip off from.'

'Oh, well I have an inkling that it wa-' she was cut off, not by Harry, but by someone else.

'_Luna_,' began Snape. 'Can I have a word please?'

'No you may not,' she replied coolly. 'You can't attack my boyfriend and _actually_ expect me to follow your orders.' Snape was now very angry.

'Listen you ungrateful little cretin,' he said, menacingly. 'You had better follow my orders.'

'And what if she doesn't?' asked Harry.

'Then she will suffer the consequences!' replied Snape. 'Luna I forbid you to go out with, _him_!'

'Just because he's a Potter?' Luna Lovegood was _not_ going down without a fight.

'No, actually, it's more to the fact that he's an offspring of a, _Marauder_,' he said that last word with disgust. 'Luna, I cannot stand for you to run off with one of them like your mother.'

'And what if I want to run off with one?'

'I will not stand and watch you get your heart broken! He's bound to end up dead or worse! Just like Black, Luna. Think about this,' he urged.

'I have thought about it,' after she said that she turned to Harry and dragged him upstairs.

Seconds later they were in Harry's room, Harry sitting on the bed and Luna searching for their brooms. After a few moments she had triumphantly found them and threw Harry his. Opening the window she told him to mount it and shortly after she was on hers.

Harry followed her lead, out of the window into the night's sky, leaving all their troubles behind.

* * *

The poem that Luna read was by Walter de la Mare, who is one of my favourite poets and it was called _Silver_! 

Okay,

Now that that's over!

Please review!

You can tell me where you think they'll go and what they'll do!

I'm not sure what you thought they were going to do in the bedroom after running off on Snape, but you can include that in the review as well!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers!

I really hope you liked the last chapter, but unfortunately I only know how much two readers liked it because I only got two reviews!

Thank you to **Remus'Fiance** for reviewing and I am very sorry for forgetting you in the last chapter but I had only posted it when I got your review! And thanks to **thekecmaster** also! I got the idea from HBP when someone explained about a metamorphmagus' loosing control of transformations when experiencing strong emotions, or something along those lines. And _very_ close guess with _The Burrow_!

It will probably take a while to write this chapter, but that's because I was at my cousins yesterday and they were loading on the bales of hay and I offered to help, very big mistake! If any of you have ever done this please say so in your review because it was okay at first, but my god were my hands sore afterwards. Eleven blisters on my fingers, but the good part was we got to sit on the bales all the way back to the farm!

Anyway, I'm sure you want to know what I'm going to have happen to Harry and Luna, and if I'll keep them alive for their return to school, so here's chapter sixteen.

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

Feeling the familiar wind rushing threw his raven black hair, Harry smiled, sure he didn't know where they were going or why they hadn't bothered to bring luggage or money, but he trusted Luna and she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Taking sharp turns, dives and rises Harry observed how well the _Phoenix_ could manoeuvre. He couldn't wait to tell Ron about it.

A tinge of guilt took over Harry, how could he have left without leaving a note or something for his two best friends? Remus and Tonks were probably after alerting the Order of their disappearance and they were more than likely following them at this precise moment. Diving through a cloud he followed Luna as she descended. With the moonlight reacting to her golden hair and silvery eyes she looked almost like an angel coming from the heavens.

As the landing destination came into view Harry saw The Burrow to his left. Landing in a forest full of pine trees, they set their brooms in a hollow in the ground and made their way out of the forest. Out of the clearing Harry clearly saw a small cottage surrounded by wild flowers, assuming this was Luna's house as they drew nearer he looked around for any sign of her childhood. Not finding any he looked ahead to where they were going. Drawing closer to the cottage Luna pulled out her wand and before Harry could protest she had whispered, '**Alohomora,**' and the door opened.

Turning her head around her smile turned to a frown to match Harry's. 'What?'

'You'll get _expelled_ Luna.' Luna simply smirked, turned back to the door and poked her head in. Both students went into the porch and Luna lit up her wand and they entered the kitchen.

It looked typical enough, pots and pans in the sink, a wooden table in the centre with six chairs surrounding it. Harry looked around curiously, but Luna walked lamely through the house. They came to a halt in front of a metal door with a large "R" emblazoned on it. Luna said something in French and a small needle came out of the wall. Knowing what to do Luna pushed her finger down on it and the large door opened.

Looking at it for a few moments, before turning to Luna, who was getting rather pale, he walked through. Luna followed and the door slammed shut leaving them in total darkness, Harry heard a noise that sounded as though Luna had fallen to the ground. Taking her wand, which was still lit, in his hand he saw Luna _had_ fallen and her pulse had slowed down an enormous rate.

He lifted her up and walked a few steps forward until his foot came in contact with another door, as if sensing it Luna lifted her head groggily and whispered instruction to Harry. Unsure of whether it was worth it he decided to follow her orders.

Lifting her finger up he placed it on another needle that had come out of the wall before them and the door opened. Stepping through, still carrying Luna he glanced around and placed her gently on the empty table. Her pulse had slowed down even more and she was breathing with difficulty. Remembering what she had said he went to the shelves and grabbed the potion labelled "Blood Replenisher" and went back to Luna.

Lifting her head, he poured it into her mouth hoping it would work.

Slowly, but surely, colour came back into her cheeks, and her breathing and pulse had improved vastly. After a few minutes she came to and smiled at Harry. She swung her legs over the side of the table and picked up two bags. Harry watched as she filled them with bottles and vials of potion, weapons that had been shrinked and several books. She then preformed a spell on them and handed one to Harry.

He was about to ask about clothes when she handed him a long necklace and a leather wristband with a green stone in the middle. Cocking his eyebrow, he looked at her waiting for an explanation.

'Okay well the necklace is an appearance changer, so we'll be like metamorphmagi and the wristbands changes clothes so we'll only need on outfit,' she said. 'Now hurry up before _he_ comes home.'

They went back out both doors that lead to the lab, back through the kitchen and out the back door. They walked swiftly to the clearing in the forest, mounted their brooms and took off.

* * *

Okay another chapter done and dusted. 

Tell me where you think they'll go when you review and I'll post the next chapter.

In the next chapter:

Remus and Tonks find out what happened, we find out what happens to Harry and Luna and Snape goes looking for them.


	17. Evan and Felicity

Hello peeps!

Thanks to my loverly reviewers,

**Remus'Fiance **Thanks and how are they evil? Oh and I was watching TV today and one of the guys on _According to Jim_ said Kudos!

**Thekecmaster** Yes, the blood sucking scene was a more brutal version of the cave in HBP! They're not going to the Burrow and the question you emailed me, a clue to the answer was in the lab and she packed it in a bag.

**Szihuoko** This chapter will be longer, I promise.

**Zentech12** Hmm, let us find out what happens!

The start takes place just after Harry and Luna took off from his bedroom.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

At Grimmauld Place, London, Severus Snape was attempting to break down the door of Harry Potter's bedroom, because his niece was smart enough to lock it. His shoulder was slowly becoming bruised, but he took no notice, he needed to get in that room and a few bruises weren't going to stop him.

After a few moments the hinges gave way and the door collapsed inwards with a deafening thump. Stepping through the door frame, Snape glance around the room, only to find it empty, the crimson velvet curtains billowing out the window sill.

Foot steps came up the stairs and Lupin and Tonks appeared at the doorway, astonished by the sight before them. Snape turned around and said, 'They're gone, and it's all your fault!'

'How is it _our_ fault?'

'If you weren't playing footsie with _her_, they wouldn't have run off. '

'Don't you dare try to pin this on us,' seethed Lupin. 'If you hadn't provoked Luna, she would still be here with Harry.'

'_Potter's_ the reason she left'

'_You're_ the reason she left, just like you were when Serena left. You can't control her forever, Severus; you know that as well as Luna.'

'I can try'

'Then you'll push her away even further!'

'How far is even further? She's after running off with a Potter, how far more can you get?'

'SHUT UP! Just shut up both of you,' Tonks had had enough. 'You're both acting like little children! We're not going to find them if we're arguing, so let's think about this! Now where would they go?'

Lupin who had calmed down, spoke up, 'Last time Harry ran away…he went to The Leaky Cauldron, but they'd know that's the first place we'd look'

'But they could be there under the double bluff thinking that's what we thought,' supplied Snape, who was rubbing his temples.

'Or it could be triple bluff,' said Tonks. Snape stood up and summoned his cloak, with a flick of his wand it was buttoned up. 'Well, I don't know about _you_,' sneered Snape. 'And frankly, I don't care, but I'm going to find Luna.'

'What about Harry?' asked Lupin, concerned.

'Well, he's not _my_ responsibility,' and with that Snape dissapparated.

'I just can't believe Harry would do something like this,' said Lupin. 'He told me he wouldn't do anything rash!'

'Well, let's go try to find them.'

* * *

In London, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were outside _The Leaky Cauldron_, calmly discussing the plan. 

'Okay so we're going in to ask for a room and how do these work again?'

Luna sighed and took a deep breath, 'For the outfit one, you place your left hand over it and imagine the outfit you want and the appearance chain you hold it and think about what you want to look like,' Harry nodded and they did just that.

Harry grew sandy coloured hair that fell neatly into place on top of his head; his once emerald eyes had turned a sky blue and his frame had gotten broader and more muscular.

Luna's blonde hair had changed and was now chestnut, her blue eyes had gotten darker and was a navy colour and she had filled out a bit more.

'Now we need to think of a name,' she said.

'I'll be, um, Evan and you'll be?'

'Felicity,' they went into the bar and walked up to the counter, Tom the bartender came over, bearing a toothless grin.

'What can I do for ye'?'

'We're looking for a room. We'll be staying for about a week.'

'Alrigh' I think eleven's free,' they followed Tom up the stairs and stopped at room eleven. He opened the door and led them in. 'Bathroom's through there and breakfast is at eight. Diner starts in abou' half an hour,' he bid ado and left them.

Luna went to the bed, sat down and opened her bag. Taking out a potion she handed to Harry. 'It's an anti-tracking potion, complex Egyptian magic. If you drink it, the Ministry can't track underage magic, that's how I've been doing magic.'

With no hesitation Harry drank it, feeling a tingling sensation creep through his body and then subside he guessed it had worked. Testing it out, he summoned his broom over.

'I think we should go down for dinner,' Luna said. Harry nodded and they clasped hands.

As they walked into the bar, Luna tensed and Harry's jaw set when he saw who was in her eye line. Snape was sitting at the bar talking to Tom, who was pouring a pint of beer. Harry brought Luna to a free table and they sat down. A few minutes later their waiter came over to take their order and walked away afterwards.

Every few minutes Tom would look over at them and then continue to talk to Snape. When their food came, they dug in. Not uttering a word, only looking up to take a drink, they finished their meal and started talking. The waiter came over and asked them if they would like some wine, out of the corner of her eye Luna saw that Snape had stopped talking to the bartender and was now looking at them.

'Yes, we would love some,' she smiled at the waiter and he poured them out two glasses, one each. Luna grinned at Harry and took a sip of hers; she then brought it down from her lips and ever so slightly tipped it in Snape's direction. Smiling slightly he took a swig, downing half the glass.

He thought it tasted rather sour, but pushed that thought away. Ten minutes later they were finished their drinks and brought the empty glasses up to the bar. Snape was nowhere in sight, but Tom brought him up, 'Enjoy dinner?' they nodded politely. 'That man 'ere a few minutes ago, asked a lot of questions about yeh,' Harry and Luna smiled.

'Oh, yes we were past students of his,' said Luna. 'Well, goodnight Tom.'

Once they were in the privacy of their room Harry asked, 'Why did you point out Snape?'

'Well isn't it obvious?' she replied. 'He told the waiter to bring the wine over to see if we would drink it!' Harry nodded to show that he understood. Grabbing his wristband he thought of pyjamas and they were instantly on his body. He looked around the room again and for the first time he noticed that there was only one bed. Looking back at Luna, who was brushing her hair, he raised his eyebrows. 'Where are we sleeping?' Luna smiled. 'Where else would we sleep?'

She climbed into bed and Harry soon followed her. The bed was large and comfortable. Harry wrapped his arm around Luna and they both fell asleep without a care in the world.

* * *

Wow! 

Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!

Review!


End file.
